


A Lovely Trick

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Wizard, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Meme, Multi, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." - Ingrid Bergman</p><p>(Kiss meme prompts from tumblr~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. gaburIancho

Nobu felt Ian gasp in his arms, and he craned his neck to look over Ian’s shoulder to see what King was doing to elicit that sort of response. 

He could see their leader’s hands, one splayed across Ian’s hip, the other dancing lightly on Ian’s inner thigh. He quickly realized the gasp had to have been from the touches to that sensitive area, and he smiled as he pressed a gentle kiss just underneath Ian’s ear.

"A-ah,  _King…_ " Ian moaned lightly, and again Nobu had to see what King was up to. He could see King’s lips purse gently, pressing lightly against the skin of Ian’s inner thigh. 

There was a long moment where Nobu could feel Ian savoring the touch, and he added another kiss to Ian’s earlobe. 

He saw the bob of King’s hair before he felt the result, however, and knew instantly what was happening. “King-” he started to warn, but it was too late. Ian jerked in his arms, giving a shuddering groan, and Nobu had to gently keep their gunman from shrinking in on himself as King bit down sharply on the sensitive skin.

"Guess there’s no stopping the gabur _Ian_ cho after all,” he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from lunchtimeda: King/Ian/Nobu plz, inner thigh kiss XD


	2. Dark Enough

Ankh ran his tongue along the hollow of Eiji’s neck, enjoying the salty taste of his idiot’s skin. He felt Eiji’s head tipping back, giving him more access, as if he’d wait for something like  _permission_  before just taking what he wanted.

There was a quiet moan as Ankh scraped his teeth across Eiji’s skin, and he pulled back for a moment to survey his canvas. It was currently far too blank for his liking, and it was time to fix that.

Eiji was just blinking out of his daze, wondering why Ankh had stopped, when Ankh dove back in and bit down hard right on his left collarbone. “A…ah… _Ankh_ ~!” he cried out, his fingers tangling in the back of Ankh’s hair, keeping him close to his chest. His breath shuddered, his head tipping back even further as Ankh bit and sucked at that single isolated spot.

He went on for what seemed like minutes, until Eiji was sure he had to be bleeding freely into the Greeed’s mouth. But then Ankh finally pulled away, breathing against the wounded skin and causing Eiji to shiver further.

"Is…is it dark enough…?" Eiji asked, his voice and breath strained.

"For now," Ankh replied with a dark smile. "Don’t worry. The next one will be darker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from kitarinastala: Ankh/Eiji, collarbone kiss


	3. Just Something Real Quick

"Hakase."

Don jumped at the sound, almost dropping the stack of dishes he was carting from the counter to the sink. “Ah, Joe…?” he squeaked out, turning to face his teammate in the doorway. “It’s late, I’m just cleaning up…do you need something?”

Joe grunted lightly, taking another step into the kitchen. “Just came for something real quick,” he said quietly.

"Ah…a snack?" Don asked, putting the dishes down and fussing with his shirt for a moment. With the oven on earlier, he’d unbuttoned his shirt to better handle the excess heat, and his collar was skewed far more than usual. "I can make something real quick, what would you like?"

But when he went to turn around, he found that Joe was already behind him, hands landing lightly on his hips. “Ah…Joe…?” Don asked, suppressing a shiver.

"Shhh," the swordsman responded, his lips close to Don’s ear. "Just something real quick."

Don swallowed, mind swimming with possibilities. But then he felt the slight tickle of Joe’s hair against his neck, followed by the soft press of lips against his bare shoulder, and he couldn’t help but sink back against Joe with a pleased sigh.

They stood that way for a moment, and then Joe straightened himself, making sure Don was standing on his own two feet before pulling away. “Good night, Hakase,” he said, then walked out of the kitchen, leaving behind a very confused - yet not at all complaining - engineer to finish cleaning the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from ekala: Joe/Hakase, shoulder kiss.


	4. Out of Practice

The cold floor felt glorious against Micchi’s back as he stared up at the ceiling of the Gaim base. Sweat was nearly dripping off of him, as the dance practice for the day had been particularly intense. He’d ditched his hoodie after only fifteen minutes, and even now his t-shirt was hiked halfway up his torso so the cool air could get to it.

"Ah, mou, I don’t even know if I can move…" came Kouta’s voice, wailing from a few feet away. Micchi rolled his head to see that Kouta was sprawled much like he was, only face-down. "What was Mai thinking, making us dance so much? She’s such a slavedriver~!"

Micchi laughed, completely unable to argue with that description at the moment. “Well, you’ve been out of practice, Kouta-san. Don’t worry, if you can’t move, I’m sure there’s no problem with you staying here tonight.”

"Ehh?" came Kouta’s response. "But I don’t want to stay here, I want to go back to my bed!" There was a rustle of movement, and Micchi could see Kouta rolling onto his stomach, then up into some sort of sitting position. "I can move just fiiiiiiiiii—owwwwwww…"

Again Micchi laughed, this time at Kouta’s obvious overexertion. Of course, he certainly wasn’t much better. 

There was a beat, and then, “Ne, Micchi, you’re almost half-dressed like that.” He could hear the joking in Kouta’s voice, but then he felt Kouta’s finger poking at his stomach and he winced.

"Aaah, Kouta-san, noooo…" Micchi whined, flinching as much as his muscles would allow.

There was more silence, and Micchi eventually turned his head to see the expression on Kouta’s face, a mischievous grin that did not bode well.

"Oh no," Micchi said.

Kouta grinned wider. “Oh yes.”

"Oh noOOOOOH, KOUTA~!" Micchi’s voice grew into a wail as Kouta dove down onto his stomach, blowing a huge raspberry just above his navel. Caught between laughing and crying, he curled up as much as he could with Kouta, the two of them laughing until they were too exhausted to move once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from kitarinastala: Micchi/Kouta, stomach kiss


	5. Let Me See

"Let me see."

Haruto huffed for a moment, more embarrassed than actually stubborn about his health. “It’s fine, Koyomi, you don’t have to worry.”

Koyomi frowned, giving Haruto the sternest look she could muster at the moment. “Let me  _see_.”

Giving a humiliated sigh, Haruto dutifully held out the hand in question. Everything on it was fine, save for a small bandage on the end of his index finger. Underneath the bandage was a tiny cut he’d gotten just a little earlier, something so minor it probably hadn’t even needed a bandage.

Still, he couldn’t ignore the gentle touch of Koyomi’s hands folding around his, the kind way she pulled that lone finger out so he was almost pointing at her. Then, with as much softness as she could muster, she laid a single kiss on the tip of his finger.

"There," she said, folding his hand back in towards him. "Now it will be fine."

Haruto nodded, ducking his head at the blush that was rising on his cheeks. “Yeah,” he said bashfully. “I think it will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from ekala: Haruto/Koyomi, fingertips kiss.


	6. Oyasumi

Hakase tiptoed through the main cabin, staying as quiet as he possibly could. He’d been up late, cleaning and preparing for tomorrow’s meals, and everyone had already gone to sleep. 

Including the Captain, who was currently fast asleep in his chair.

If Hakase had been any stronger, he would have lifted Marvelous into his arms, gently carrying him to bed where Marvelous would  _certainly_  have a much better time sleeping. But he knew he didn’t have that kind of strength, and rather than attempt and humiliate himself - and probably injure Marvelous as well - in trying, he’d just let him sleep where he was.

He paused, halfway past the chair, not quite ready to just pass him up entirely. Then a thought occurred to him, and he quietly crept his way over until he was right by the Captain’s side.

“ _Oyasumi_ ,” he whispered with a smile, then leaned in to brush a gentle kiss against Marvelous’ forehead.

There was a rustle of fabric, and Hakase was taken completely off guard as pair of strong hands yanked him down and into Marvelous’ lap. He squeaked loudly, then found himself staring down at his captain’s eternally incorrigible smirk.

"Like I’m going to let you get away with just that," Marvelous declared, and pulled Hakase down into a much more thorough goodnight kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from omelette-samurai: I hope I'm not too late, Marvelous/Hakase, forehead kiss?


End file.
